Little Ghost Whisperer
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Norman spends some time with his son, Toby, who soon finds out that seeing the dead like his father isn't quiet that scary after all.


**Little Ghost Whisperer**

A twenty eight-year-old Norman Babcock couldn't help but to smile warmly at his six-year-old son, Toby Babcock, running around and having a great time in the woods. Toby was just your normal six-year-old, but was very different; just like his father, he too can see the dead. The weird thing was that Toby didn't really like ghost, and doesn't really enjoy his ability. Norman had once told his son, when he turned age four, about how he could see and speak to the dead and all; Toby was astonished by his father ever sense then. It was cool to know that his dad can see and speak to dead people, but he for one doesn't really like doing it himself. It scares him.

"Daddy! Look at me!"

Norman turned his head around to see his small son, who was perched-up on a small tree. Toby was also a good climber, and every time Norman sees him at his great climbing skills, he'll congratulate him; but as for the mother, she'll just go on about how she's scared that he'll fall and hurt himself if he continues. And, of course, Norman and Toby never listen.

Walking over towards his son, he'd picked him up and kissed the boy's forehead, making him giggle with glee. "My, aren't ya just the little monkey!" Norman laughed, getting a hug from his son.

"I love you, Daddy." Toby says.

It was so crazy to Norman; after he'd saved the town from Agatha's inner witch when he was nothing but eleven-years-old, he was automatically claimed the most _'Popular Boy In Town'_. By after a year, he'd met a girl, who then claimed to become his girlfriend. Norman never expected her to become his wife after High School Graduation; a few months after the wedding, Toby was born.

During the years, Norman had changed a little: His hair was still spiky, but a little more taller; he'd grown a goatee on his chin (sense he turned eighteen), he'd shot-up taller, but was still wearing a usual white and red T-shirt, with a red hoodie, followed by blue jeans and red and white sneakers.

Toby was _very_ similar to Norman (other than the talking-to-the-dead-thing). The similar spiky dark brown hair, his facial features, he was literally a mini clone of his father; except for the eyes though- they were a mixture of Norman's blue, and his wife's brown.

Norman smiled and hugged Toby back. "I love you too, son." He'd placed the squirming boy onto the ground, and Toby then ran through the forest again.

Norman just chuckled a little; seeing his son acting like this reminded him of his wife. However, Norman soon couldn't spot Toby in any sight. Worried, he was soon going around the woods, continuing to call-out his son's name; until he suddenly hears a faint cry, "DADDY!"

With out even thinking, Norman quickly ran over towards where his son's cry was coming from. Norman gasped as he'd finally reached the spot where Toby had cried. Agatha's tree.

Floating above in about a few feet in the air was the little ghost girl herself. She smiled warmly at the small boy; but once she'd spot Norman...she couldn't help but to smile widely at him. Toby quickly rushes over towards his father, and hugged his leg, shaking with fear.

"Daddy! I-I-I see...I see..." He was pointing at the ghost girl with fear.

Norman smiled up at Agatha, and looked down at his frightened son. "There, there...it's alright, Toby; that's a good ghost."

Toby was too scared to look at Agatha again; he hated seeing ghost! Ever sense he was a baby, he'll get too scared when he sees a ghost. It was a good thing Norman was able to see them too, otherwise, he'll never be able to comfort his beloved son through all of these tough times.

_"Norman..."_ Aggie says, floating slowly towards them.

Toby was picked up by his father, who held him close. Norman was just hoping that his son will not freak out about seeing Agatha (unlike the _other_ times Toby had seen a ghost).

Agatha smiles warmly. _"This boys' yours, Norman," _He nods proudly, bouncing his son in his arms a little. _"Well then, Norman...he sure is a real cutie."_

Toby looks away from the ghost girl, and buries his head into Norman's neck. Norman chuckles a little and kisses his son's head.

_"Hey little fella...you know something?"_

This caught Toby's attention a little; slowly, he reveals his face, facing Aggie. She'd let out a tiny smile mixed with happiness and sadness crept onto her lips.

_"Your daddy's a wonderful person, Toby. He freed me from an act of danger that know one else could. You should feel very lucky to have a daddy like him, Toby. Sense I feel like I should return the favor...I would like to be your guardian ghost; that is, if your dad would let me..."_

Agatha's request to watch over Toby was sounding like a great idea to Norman. He'd nodded, and soon he and Toby said their good-byes to Aggie, before heading back home. Norman was still carrying his son.

Norman smiled down at the boy in his arms. "So...are you scared of ghosts' now, Toby?"

Toby looks at his father with his usual big, doe-like eyes. He nodded, "Yes Daddy...a tiny bit; but I know that the ghost girl seemed awful nice..." Toby then yawns and curls up in Norman's arms; falling asleep.

Norman smiled and kissed his son's head again. As they were walking, Norman heard from Toby, "I love you Daddy..." Before he drifted into a deep sleep. Norman gave a grin of fatherly pride at his son.

"I love ya too, bud...my little ghost whisperer."

Soon both father and son head home, where a very tiring pregnant woman was resting on the couch. Today was a great day for Norman to spend time with his son, who was starting to warm-up to seeing and speaking to the dead as well.

All was good.

* * *

**Toby is my "ParaNorman" OC. He's Norman's son, and as for the mother...you'll have to figure it out. I know...I'm just mean for not giving you guys her name. lolz **

**Plz review, thx! ^^**

**~Fanwriter9~  
**


End file.
